How I Survive In High School
by imotare18
Summary: Blossom is a girl who wants to fit in, but she never knew that this year she will meet her first enemy. But with the help of her new friends her recent life turn upside down. They help each other to reach their dreams but What if a single misunderstanding break them apart? How will Blossom put them back together? RRBXPPG and MitRob
1. Prolugue

**New Story**

**Trying my best being a writer**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

You want to know how my first day of high school was. It was great! Who am' I kidding it was the worst, People Bullying, No friends, New People, New School and worst of all _**First Enemy**_.

It was like a monster school from me, you think I'm exaggerating cause I 'm not. It was horrible nobody like me there. But I never knew that I will get my _**First Love life**_ in here as well its fun having him around especially with his brothers, his friend and my friends. Well I guess I will tell who my story goes.

.

.

.

.

_**How I survive in High school**_

* * *

**Done! Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1: First day of School

**New Chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

I read some magazines that on your first day if high school you should give people a good impression and everybody will like you. Here I' am in front Pokey Oaks High School. At first I thought that this is a monster School but when you look at it, it's just a normal school.

Hello my name is Blossom Cathrine S. Coleman, I'm 15 years old and a freshmen student in Pokey Oaks High School and the only child of David Coleman and Annabelle Coleman. I'm 5'4 in height, I have orange hair and pink eyes _(I don't know why but I was born with pink eyes)_ I got the color of my hair from my mom and the height from my dad.

Here I' am walking inside the Pokey Oaks High School, I saw new faces so I'm becoming nervous but I should give them I good expression.

"Hey Pokey Oaks High School!" I shouted

Everyone look at me wearing a confused face, some are glaring and some are whispering at each other. Okay that was embarrassing.

"My name is Blossom. Blossom Cathrine Coleman" I continue, everyone still looking at me and ignore me after that like nothing happen. Well that was rude.

"Nice name you got there" I heard someone behind; I turn around and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. I think she's a freshman depending on her outfit.

"Thanks" I replied with a smile; and reply with a smile

"My name is Robin Hyuuga"

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise, Are you a freshmen?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda new here in Townsville"

"Oh well you want me to show you around after school"

"Sure that will be nice"

At least I have a person to show me around. Robin is a fun girl to be with, I just learn that she was born in Townsville; her house is just 10 blocks from my house and had a Childhood Friend that name Mitch. Robin and I are in different class so she's walking me to my classroom. When were about to walk inside the classmate someone bump onto me.

"Oh I'm Sorry, but you're blocking my way"

"Cut it out Princess" Robin said while helping me up

"Hmmp" the so called Princess walk away

"Who's she?"

"Princess, The captain of the Cheerleading, she's very popular and have a slut attitude so don't near her okay" she said while I just nodded "Well I going to now Blossom, Bye"

"Bye" I said while waving my hand, the bell rang so all of the students went to their seats while I was sandwich by a Blonde hair Girl with Pigtails and a Black hair Girl.

"Hi, my name is Bubbles Nicole Perez, what's your name?" The girl with blonde hair asks

"Blossom, Blossom Cathrine Coleman" I replied with a smile on my face

"Nice name you got there"

I never knew that High school was worst than Middle school all I see on the board is writing that I don't understand, But I will try my best.

Who do you think am I? I think I Blossom Cathrine Coleman, the top one student when she was middle school

**~ Lunch Time ~**

Bubbles is really beautiful and fun to be with her. When Robin came up to me and said that she's sorry that she can't have lunch with me because she is needed by the teachers. While Bubbles is needed by the cheerleading club.

So this Lunch Break I'm alone, eating at the corner =_=

"KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAA IT'S THEM!"

Them?

"The RRB!"

RRB? I look up the stairs and saw four guys, one blonde hair with azure blue eyes, one Black hair with emerald eyes, one brown hair with blue eyes I think that's Mitch **( The one Robin's talking about**) and the last one has Orange like me and red eyes. I think he's the leader

What's with our different eye colors?!

RIIIINNNGG!

**~Classroom~ (Dismissal)**

=_= Okay I know it's dismissal but I need to look for club activity, *sigh* what should I pick?

After 1 hour

TT^TT all of my plans failed what should I pick now! After I roam around I saw Princess Morbucks with her **friend (but Robin said her minion)** Stephanie was walking towards me

"Well if isn't Robin's minion" Princess said

"Minion?" I ask

"Where's robin?" she ask while looking around

"She's busy" I replied

"Well that's too bad leaving her friend alone"

"Didn't you hear what I just said she's busy" I said while raising my voice she's getting annoying

"You dare raise your voice at me?" she asks

"Sorry" I said

"Your 'sorry' will not do anything! Come on Stephanie" she said while leaving me behind, wow first day of school I already had my first enemy

What a Bad impression…. As I roam around the campus I saw a poster

**Come join us in Cheerleading Squad **

**We'll see you there at the gym exactly 5:00**

This is perfect! I looked at my watch and I still have time to audition for the cheerleading squad

~Gym~

This is worst than I thought we have to impress the Captain of the squad and what's worse than that is the captain of the Cheerleading squad is the one I didn't impress

_**Princess Morbucks**_

What should I do?!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! :3 **

**~imotare18**


End file.
